Eu me apaixonei pelo garoto da pizza!
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: AU. Tinha começado simplesmente com um sábado sem jantar, levando-o assim a pedir uma pizza. O que Rodrigo não contava, era como o entregador era a coisa mais linda da face da terra. E agora? Jantava pizza todos os dias, mesmo não sendo italiano... BraUrg


Depois de alguma (MUITA) insistencia da carioquinha, que queria ler mais "coisas brasileiras" que eu escrevo, eu enfim terminei essa fic XD Uma dos tantos projetos que tenho no meu perfil

É estranha, por que é muito curta...É tão estranho eu escrever algo pequeno assim xD

De qualquer forma, espero que vocês gostem!

A música é "Pizza Girls" com algumas alterações, ou seja, passei do femenino ao masculino~

A música é dos...Dos cantores da Disney que são irmãos! XD' (como não lembra o nome?) Um dia eu tava desisteresadamente passando os canais, e vi essa músia e pensei "Véio, pra que situação cabe uma canção dessas?"

E então, a resposta é...

-.-.-.-.-

Nome: Eu me apaixonei pelo garoto da pizza.

Sinopse: AU. Tudo tinha começado simplesmente com um sábado sem jantar, levando-o assim a pedir uma pizza. O que Rodrigo não contava, era como o entregador era a coisa mais linda que da face da terra. E agora? Jantava pizza todos os dias, mesmo n sendo italiano. Yaoi/Songfic 

* * *

><p>Era sábado, pleno sábado, estava deitado no sofá assistindo seriados aleatórios da Disney.<p>

Mas já era tarde... E estava com fome...

E não tinha nada na geladeira.

Moreno, cabelos castanhos desajeitados e olhos verdes. Levantou-se a contra gosto pegar o telefone, o que fazer em um momento desses?

- Alo, eu gostaria de pedir uma pizza. – Não era meio obvio você ligar para uma pizzaria e dizer isso?

Sem se importar muito com a lógica, só com sua fome, logo disse o sabor que queria marguerita, e informou seu endereço. A pizzaria disse que a entrega demoraria por volta de trinta minutos, e que seu moto boy logo estaria a caminho.

- Moto boy...-pensou consigo mesmo enquanto olhava o que trajava, uma blusa cinza amassada, e umas jeans surradas, bem no estilo "eu estou em casa, então que se dane".

Resolveu não trocar de roupa, afinal, não era como se fosse para um encontro ou algo assim, ia só receber o moto boy na sua casa, e só.

Ah, como se arrependeria dessa decisão...

E então há meia hora prevista passou, e como seeempre, a pizza não chegou, ora, e desde quando pizzarias eram exatamente pontuais?

Assim quando já fazia uma hora que pedirá, e sua fome já havia conseguido deixá-lo irritado, e se encaminhava para o telefone reclamar com aquela maldita pizzaria fajuta, a campainha tocou.

_O amor  
><em>_Apareceu_

-Enfiiim! – Foi até o portão, estava tudo escuro, e não podia enxergar o moto boy direito, embora já tivesse titado o capacete. – Achei que a pizza nunca chegaria sabe!

_Na __minha __porta...  
><em>

-Sinto muito senhor, eu me equivoque de casa..

-Essa se...- Sempre é a desculpa, era o que ele ia dizer. Mais se emudeceu, estava diante do pedaço de mal caminho mais lindo que já vira na terra, e não estava falando da pizza!

Era loiro, cabelos curtos e lisos, olhos azuis claros e penetrantes, usava óculos e talvez fosse impressão sua, mais ele parecia brilhar!

_Isso, pode parecer ridículo..._

-N-não...t-tudo bem...Qu-quer entrar?

- Desculpe-me senhor – Sorriu, "céus me perdoem pelos pensamentos que me vieram por causa desse sorriso, eu juro que sou um bom garoto...Na maior parte do tempo" - É que eu tenho mais entregar para fazer e...

_...Mas __eu __queria __que __ele __ficasse..._

-N-não...tudo bem, é só até eu buscar e...Assinar o cheque...

-Então, eu espero na garagem...tudo bem?

-Ah, claro... – E o brasileiro entrará disparado na casa.

Assim que entrou pegou o talão de cheques na sua mesa, e seu celular, e se pós a fazer uma ligação.

-¿Hola?

-Martin! Martin! Martin! Você nãaao sabe o que aconteceu?

_Eu __me __apaixonei_

-Che, eres tu, que foi?

- Eu pedi uma pizza! E tipo, o entregador, é...

-Espera...Você me ligou de outro país...Para me falar como era seu entregador de pizza?

_Pelo __garoto __da __pizza!_

-É...

-...

-...Tu, tuu, tu.-

Maldito argentino! Ele não sabe de nada, olhou de relance para o jovem lá fora.

Olhava de tempos em tempos ao relógio...Nossa, ele fica tão bonito quando preocupado~~

Assinou o cheque, enquanto observava sua figura, até que, inevitavelmente, não podia enrolar mais e seu "Deus da Pizza"...Titulo ridiculamente ridículo, teria que ir embora.

- Ah...Gra- Quero dizer, obrigado senhor! – O agora ainda mais atrasado entregador deu as costas para enfim partir e não ser demitido, quando...

- Qual seu nome?

- Ah...É Sebastian...Señor, agora tenho q-

- Quando posso te ver de novo?~

O entregador largou o guidão de seu veículo e lhe lançou um olhar estranhado, porém o sorriso do moreno parecia tão... Que simplesmente sorriu e respondeu.

- Sempre que o senhor pedir Pizza, sou o único entregador de lá agora.

_Agora,__eu __como __pizza._

- Bom saber!

_Todos __os __dias  
><em>  
>E o belo entregador foi embora... Por enquanto.<p>

Por que desde aquele dia...

_Eu __me __apaixonei __pelo __garoto __da __pizza_

Por mais estranho, perturbador, pouco saudável e caro que possa parecer...

_Agora __eu __como __pizza  
>Todos <em>_os __dias!  
><em>  
>...Apenas para ver aquele jovem...<p>

E foi assim

Dia, após dia, e após dia.

Em pequenas conversas...

- De onde você é? Gaúcho?~

- Ah, não, sou do Uruguai señor..

Melhor dizendo, pequenos interrogatórios...

- E por que você veio para cá? Tem família aqui? Quanto tempo faz que veio~ ?

- Señor, habl- fale mais devagar...

E acabaram tornando-se amigos... Insisto, de uma forma bem perturbadora...

_Eu estive preso..._

Era novamente um sábado, e como havia feito nas noites do último mês, havia pedido pizza, e via Tv enquanto esperava "Sebby" chegar...

Era realmente engraçado como se sentia feliz, na verdade, nem comia todos os dias aquelas pizzas por que...Eram absurdamente ruins! Tinha a certeza de que aquilo amarelo em cima era borracha! Queijo não podia ter aquela textura!

Por que esperava tão feliz então? O entregador, claro

Porém, muito mais que isso...

_Em uma caixa, por muito tempo..._

Nunca foi lá muito bom com o amor, tinha um longo histórico de chutes, pontapés e variados, e por muito, muito tempo, pensou que...Essa coisa de "apaixonar-se" e "verdadeiro amor" talvez só existi-se naqueles filminhos da Disney.

[Mas] _Agora __eu __digo..._

A campainha tocou, e correu para atender, totalmente arrumado para encontrar seu bom 'amigo'.

- Hola Rodrigo! – Saudou feliz. Tantos encontros já tiveram por intermédio dessas pizzas, que até mesmo o chamava pelo nome agora. – Aqui esta sua pizza, como sempre!

_...Que __o __garoto __da __pizza..._

- Obrigado Sebby~ - Adiantou-se e pegou o pacote. – É a sua última entrega do dia?

- Como sabe? - Perguntou inocente recebendo o pagamento.

- Ah~ É que já esta tãao tarde – Ou seja, certificou-se de ligar poucos instantes antes da pobre pizzaria fechar, tsc, tsc.

_Ele é feito pra mim!_

- Então, que acha de sai- de irmos beber em algum lugar? Você devolve a moto, e vamos de táxi!

_Ah~__Eu __me __apaixonei  
>pelo <em>_garoto __da __pizza!_

- ...Mas você não vai comer a pizza?

- Hum? – Olhou para o pacote em suas mãos – Ah isso, claro~

_E __agora,__eu __como __pizza  
><em>  
><em>-<em>_**Todos **__**os **__**dias**_– E seguiu num sussurro –Se for pra te ver ~

- Hum? Disse algo Rod? – Colocava o capacete.

- Nadinhaaa~

_Eu __me __apaixonei_

_Pelo __garoto __da __pizza_

- Então...Onde nos encontramos?

_E __agora __eu __como __pizza_

- Pô deixa! Eu te encontro no seu trabalho! E podemos comer a pizza juntos, o que acha?

_E __agora __eu __como __pizza..._

- Haha, nunca vi alguém gostar tanto de Pizza assim! Tem certeza que não é italiano?

_E __agora __eu __como __pizza._

- Digamos que...Eu tenho uma atração toda especial, quase um caso de amor com essa delícia s2

_**Todos **__**os **__**dias!**_

O amor às vezes pode ser ridiculamente estranho, sem sentido ou razão e bem engraçado, não acham...?

O que aprender com essa historia? Simples.

Coma pizza, e seja feliz

Ah! E se arrume quando o entregador chegar...

Nunca se sabe, não é?

_-__Eu __me __apaixonei __pelo __garoto __da __pizza_-

* * *

><p>Hmmm, será que o Sebby entendeu a indireta?<br>Quem saaabe~

Haha~ Fic estranha! XD  
>E foi isso,<br>Té a próxima pessoal!

Ah! Pros que acompanham "This Is Halloween", eu terminei o capítulo 5 viu!  
>Se já deixaram review, da pra mandar outro se for em 'anonimo'<p>

Bom fim de semana!  
>Fuiz~<p> 


End file.
